Still Alive
by Kctcreeper
Summary: In the final fight at the valley of the end Naruto is successful in stopping Sasuke but in the process dies... Or does he. Read to find out. Naruhina
1. Chapter 1: Death

**(I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form)**

 **XXXXX**

 **Chapter 1**

"Kakashi-sensei we have to hurry the fight is happening right now." Hinata yelled as her Kakashi and the rest of the Konoha 12 sprinted to the valley of the end. Once they reached the top of the head of the first Hokage to see Sasuke with his back turned, arm out with Naruto right in front of him.

"Sakura-chan... Everyone I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do." This got some confused looks as Sasuke screamed in pain moving in a way to show Naruto cut off his forearm. However before anyone could start yelling at him they saw it... Naruto blood dripping out of his mouth as he fell to his knees with Sasuke's arm stuck in his chest.

"Oh my god" was all that was heard as Sasuke moved his right leg back all out kicked Naruto over the cliff before collapsing himself.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as they all rushed to the cliff to see the blonde hit the water. And with that Naruto was gone. The blood trail in the water was quickly washed away as he sank to the bottom. "Sasuke Uchiha, you are under arrest for the murder of Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Your punishment for killing the fourth's son will be decided by the fifth Hokage upon your return to Konoha." Kakashi said as he bound Sasuke as the rest just watched the spot where Naruto's body hit the water.

 _With Naruto in an underwater room_

"Honey I can't believe this happened to him. The second the arm was removed his body started healing itself. Nice job altering the seal to give him a higher healing ability but I'm still pissed at you for not letting us see him sooner." A redheaded lady told a blonde man who was sitting at the other side of the wall.

"You know full well what would have happened to him if we did. I regret doing what I did to him but how could I ask a mother to give up her child when I couldn't give up my own." The man said as he watched Naruto. "Naruto has been through so much in his life but I'm going to take charge in his training. Then we can return to Konoha. Together."

A small smile escaped her lips as she just nodded looking down at the boy in front of her. "The return of the yellow flash." She just smiled after that has she changed the ice on his forehead.

"He's coming to." The man said as he moved closer to them as he helped the woman sit him up.

"Am I... Dead?" Naruto said as he saw the fourth Hokage and a red head kneeling over him.

"Not yet kiddo. Kurama won't let you die and neither will I." The woman said with a foxy grin that reminded Naruto of himself.

"Who's Kurama?" Naruto asked as he sat up with help from both adults.

 **"That would be me**. **"** A fully formed Kyūbi said as he came into the little light that entered the cave. The sight of the fox instantly made Naruto back away in fear only to stop once the pain started. **"Relax Kit. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Kurama the half of me that you knew, the yang half, was the darker side of me because of how yin and yang correspond with the world. The yin half is life thus resulting in it being more friendly, while the yang half is death resulting it being more hostile."**

 _Meanwhile in Konoha_

"What do you mean Naruto is dead?" Tsunade asked with sadness in her voice from the news.

"Tsunade-sama in the fight against Sasuke Uchiha Naruto took a chidori to the heart and cut off Sasuke's arm only to be kicked into the water where we were unable to locate his body. I put Sasuke under arrest for murder and I'll be damned if he goes free. Last Uchiha or not he murdered the son of my sensei and to me that means much more than giving Sasuke training." Kakashi said as he looked down depressed that the last connection to his sensei was gone.

After a few seconds of silence an ANBU appeared beside Kakashi. "Hokage-sama the council has summoned you and Kakashi-san." With that the ANBU disappeared while the two made their way to the council room.

"Tsunade what is the meaning of Sasuke-sama being arrested. He was abducted by Orochimaru and..." Mebuki Haruno started before being cut off by Tsunade.

"He killed Naruto Uzumaki" Tsunade said waiting a few seconds before continuing. "We also have a confession from your daughter saying that he left of his own free will after attacking her leaving a visible scar on her shoulder where he hit her."

The room was filled with shouts of disagreement and cheers that Naruto was dead. Before Kakashi hit the desk. "Do you know what this means? This means that the Kyūbi has been released onto the world and as for Naruto he was the son of the fourth Hokage." Silence filled the room the second he said that.

"How do you know that?" One of the council members asked not believing what he said.

"Cause I was on guard duty that day and..." Kakashi said when an Chunin ran in.

"Hokage-sama the village secret files storage has been broken into and there is vandalism on Hokage monument." With that everyone ran to a window that allowed a person to see the giant rock faces.

Under the first Hokage's head was written granduncle with a tongue made of red paint on the face, for the second Hokage there was granduncle's brother with wide eyes also in red paint, under the third Hokage's head there was the words old man with no change to the face itself. Next under Minato's there were the words loving husband and father to Naruto, finally the words give liquor to Naruto's godmother under Tsunade's head. That was it for the stone heads however beside her head was a detailed drawing of Naruto's face with the words made parents proud. Under all of the drawings was Jinjuriki two.

"Kushina" Tsunade said after some time. "That is how she wrote when she did all of this."

"Tsunade-sama the vault." The Chunin said worried about what was taken.

"Right don't worry I know what was taken. It's rightfully hers." Tsunade said with a smile knowing that she was alive.

 **XXXXX**

 **Well here is a new story for you. I will try and be more consistant now but im still stuck for Leave us in peace anyways hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2:The Return of a family

**( I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form)**

 **XXXXX**

 **Chapter 2**

 _With Naruto_

"So let me get this straight, you unsealed the Kyūbi from yourself and gave it to me?" Naruto asked struggling to sit up since he wasn't healed yet.

" **Basically Kit."** Kurama said as Kushina finished putting the bandages around Naruto's chest. " **Kit there is just one thing I don't get. Why? Why go through all the trouble of bringing back someone you absolutely hate?"**

"I was asked to. I had fallen in love with this girl who didn't return my feelings and… And she just used me to get her precious Sasuke back." Naruto said looking down wishing he didn't listen. "I did it though and this is what I get, him trying to kill me and me needing to go into hiding… I still am having trouble wrapping my head around that you two are my parents."

"I'm sorry that we had to leave, we were in a weakened state and wouldn't have been able to protect you but now that we know what happened in our absence I guess you were harmed either way." Kushina said hugging him lightly. "I've been a horrible mother."

Naruto just watched as the woman claiming to be his mother just broke down crying forcing him to wrap his arm around her hugging her as tight as he could without pain. "Ku-Mom I understand. I'm not mad at your choice. I just wish I was told about you sooner. You two are the whole reason I considered becoming a ninja," Naruto just let out a small laugh. "It looks like my entire life I've been looking up to the two ninja are my parents… Parents that do infact love me."

"Naruto" Kushina said in between sobs. "You aren't mad at us?"

"No. Looking back on my life I guess it does make sense why the old man kept giving me books about you two, after I read a book on the heroes of Konoha you two stuck out to me more than anyone. Dad finding out you sealed Kurama in me made me so mad but as I thought about it I realized that you chose me for a reason. Who would have thought that that reason was because you trusted your son." Naruto said with a smile. "I'm so proud to know I'm your son."

This got a smile from both parents as he hugged them both.

 _In Konoha_

"Tsunade-sama what does that mean 'Still Alive'?" Sakura asked as she sat beside her mentor.

"It means somebody didn't die. Who's face is drawn there?" Tsunade said with a smile as she looked at the drawing through her window.

"Well it looks like Naruto but he can't be alive I watched Sasuke kill him myself along with the rest of the Konoha 12." She responded with sadness that Naruto had died.

"He didn't die, his family doesn't die easily. Look at his mother." Tsunade said without looking at Sakura.

"I don't understand." Was all that came from Sakura.

"His mother was the last jinjuriki of the Kyuubi before Naruto… She is still alive when extracting the beast kills you. She found Naruto and…"Tsunade just stopped coming to the realization that Minato didn't die either. "The fourth is still alive too, you need two people to get into the vault now and the only way in is to either teleport in such as the fourth's jutsu, or two registered ninja's open it… Both of them are registered and have not been removed from the list of people allowed in."

"Wait so Naruto's family is alive? I thought he was an orphan." Sakura asked as ?" Sakura asked as she looked slightly happy at the fact that Naruto was not the last of his family.

"I thought so too but I guess not. I just hope he comes back soon." Tsunade answered.

 _Several years later_

Four Cloaked figures were walking towards the gates of Konoha only to be stopped by the guards on gate duty. "Stop what business do you have with the village?"

"Just visiting Tsunade-baa-chan." The one of the people said to the guards as he proceeded to walk into Konoha followed by the two taller figures and one shorter one. After walking for a bit the shorter one stopped. "Oka-san, Tou-san I hear a friend of mine crying… You guys go ahead I'll catch up just don't enter her office I want to be there when she sees us."

"Big brother can I come?"

With that the two walked into a Forest to see an older Hinata Hyuga sitting against a tree crying her eyes out. (Imagine shippuden Hinata) "why are you crying? Beautiful girls shouldn't cry." The shorter one said to her getting her attention as the taller one stood out of sight listening.

"The love of my life died three years ago on this day. Everyone of his friends take this day off to pay their respects." Hinata said inbetween sobs.

"What was his name?" The man asked sitting in front of her. "Maybe I know him."

"Naruto Uzumaki." At that the boy froze. "Are you ok?" Hinata asked seeing the him tense up.

"Hinata-nee-chan…" Hinata looked at him wide eyed that the man knew her name. "Have faith in your love and everything will work out in the end dannebayo." With that the boy disappeared in a flash leaving a wide eyed Hinata.

"He said dannebayo. Was he mocking me or…" Hinata said to no one before running off to find her friends. "Kiba-kun!" Hinata called as she ran to him and Ino.

"Oh hey Hinata-chan how are you." Kiba asked sadness is his voice as he spoke.

"Kiba-kun what was that speech thing Naruto-kun always did?" Hinata asked hoping what she believed was true.

"Dattebayo why?" Kiba answered utterly confused at his friends actions.

"Oh, a hooded man that came to me. When he spoke he sounded like a high pitched Naruto-Kun and before he left he said dannebayo." Hinata spoke.

Out of nowhere an ANBU appeared. "Hinata-San, Kiba-san, Ino-san the Hokage has requested you and the rest of the Konoha 10 immediately."

 _In the Hokage's office_

"I bet you are wondering why you are all here." Tsunade said to the Konoha 10. The members of the Konoha 10 contained all the members of the original Konoha 12 with the exceptions of Naruto and Sasuke.

"I would like to introduce to you Minato Namikaze the yondaime Hokage." Everyone stared as Minato lowered his hood to reveal that he was alive. "Beside him is his wife Kushina Uzumaki and their second son Menma Namikaze-Uzumaki." As the other two removed their hoods the younger boy spoke to them.

"Hi my name is Menma and I'd like to know who hurt my big brother dannebayo?" The boy was significantly shorter than anyone looking no older than 6-7, he had bright blonde spiky hair with red highlights, his eyes were a bright blue in colour and he sported three drawn on whisker marks on each cheek.

"You look just like…" Sakura said as everyone looked at the little boy

"Naruto-nii-san" the boy looked down while tears entered his eyes. "I only got to spend a couple hours with him before… Oka-San look someone is drawing on nii-san's picture." He shouted as he ran to the window to look. As everyone moved to the window they saw fox ears being added to the old drawing with the kanji for back under the all the old words along with placing it under the stone face of Minato.

Out of nowhere, however, there was a huge exception as yellow flashes started appearing around the village where the explosions were taking place. That was when a figure with orange hair floated down in front of the window with his arm extended and without a word from anyone the window shattered and sent everyone flying to the back of the room.

Before anything else could happen a giant orange hairy hand hit the man into the ground ten stories below the ground. The creature then looked into the room scaring everyone except the Namikaze family. Another hooded figure then stepped off of the creature and spoke in a deeper voice. "Menma-chan, are you alright."

"Nii-san!" Menma yelled as he ran and gave the older boy a hug which was returned. "I told you not to call me that Dannebayo."

The older one just laughed and threw him on his shoulders. "Kurama, yin yang mode." Was all that was said as the giant fox split into Kurama, go help as many people as you can, yang Kurama go kill those summons I got the rinnegan user." With that the two foxes left as he walked to the window.

"Wait who are you?" Sakura shouted at him before he jumped out of the window.

Everyone watched as the figure burst into golden flames as he turned and looked at them with glowing red eyes. " **I'm the new Jinjuriki of the fully formed Kyūbi no Kitsune… Dattebayo."** With that he jumped out of the window crushing the rinnegan user that was getting up from the punch from Kurama.

"Minato what did he mean by the new Jinjuriki of the Kyūbi? What happened to the last one… What happened to Naruto Uzumaki?" Tsunade asked as the others stared in awe at the pure power shown by the man.

"Ok first off we will answer your questions after and second can any of you watch Menma." Minato said as he and Kushina were covered in a red chakra cloak. When Hinata raised her hand they both nodded before diving out of the window.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki three of the four Jinjuriki of the Kyūbi… I'm going to enjoy taking you dow…" Pain started before being cut off.

"Senpō: Yōton Rasenshuriken (sage art: lava release Rasenshuriken)" Naruto yelled.

"Ōdama Rasenshuriken (big ball Rasenshuriken)" Kushina yelled.

"Mini-Rasenshuriken" Minato yelled as all three threw their attacks at Pain.

"Do us all a favour and shut up!" The now revealed Naruto shouted as nine glowing golden tails extended from his cloak above him preparing one final attack as Minato and Kushina pinned down the last four pains as Naruto shouted, "Throw them now! Bijūdama (Tailed beast bomb)" at that moment Minato and Kushina threw the people into the air for Naruto to target. Once released the attack ripped off Naruto's cloak as it ripped the pains to shreds.

"Nii-san! Oka-san! Otou-san!" Menma shouted as he dove at the three as all three as their tailed beast powers faded revealing Naruto with fox ears and nine golden blonde tails.

"Menma-chan come back!" Hinata shouted before seeing Naruto. "Naruto-kun"

"Uh hey Hinata-chan… Long time no see." Naruto said scratching the back of his head as he walked towards her.

"Naruto-kun" she said again before latching onto him like he would disappear if she let go.

"Hinata-chan when you Menma-chan you loved me…" At his words she froze. "After a few years of getting to know what love is I know I can say that I…"

"Naruto!" Everyone else from the Konoha 10 said as they ran and hugged him pushing Hinata behind them.

"Hey guys how've you bee-..." Naruto said being silenced by Sakura's lips on his. His eyes widened as he quickly pulled away and looked at her. Out of the corner of his eye however he saw Hinata burst into tears and run away from them.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto said pulling out a hiraishin Kunai and threw it several meters in front of a running Hinata.

"Naruto! Why'd you do…" Kiba shouted before Naruto disappeared in a flash appearing infront of Hinata as she ran into him pulling her into a hug.

"Don't cry. Beautiful girls shouldn't cry." Naruto whispered into her ear as he held her Naruto looked up to his friends and yelled "we'll be right back."

With that Naruto and Hinata disappeared in another flash reappearing inside a house she has never seen before. "Welcome to the Namikaze household." Naruto smiled at her as he held her like she was a small fragile animal. "As I was saying when I was gone I got to experience love from a family for the first time and once I was shown love from my parents I realized that you were always there cheering me on, always fighting for what was right, always dropping hints about your feelings for me."

At this point Hinata was looking at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Hinata-chan, don't be. I was also given time to think about my feelings for Sakura." Those words worried her causing tears to escape her eyes causing Naruto to hug her. "I realized that it was nothing more than me wanting the attention people didn't give me… I realized that I don't love that banshee. I love someone else." Hinata looked up into his eyes which she realized now had a hint of red in them.

"Who is it?" Hinata asked scared out of her mind.

Naruto slowly started moving his head closer to her "She's about your height, beautiful lavender eyes, bluish black hair that goes to about mid back, kind heart…" Naruto said stopping when his lips met Hinata's in a kiss. When they broke apart Naruto spoke again. "Well Hinata-chan, who is it?"

"It's me." She said before wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him.

"I love you Hinata-chan." Naruto told her holding her close to him.

"I love you too Naruto-kun." Hinata said as a smile covered her face.

 **XXXXX**

 **Hey guys Kc here I am so so sorry about not updating for a while I feel so bad. Some school stuff came up a while back and that needed to be taken care of before I could upload any chapters but I'm back and I'll upload whenever I can. Anyways guys sorry again and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	3. Update 1

Hey guys Kc here I just realized thanks to an ever helpful comment (if your reading this I truly mean that) I screwed up the original pairing... So the end pairing is your call will go to you guys. Should Naruto stay with Hinata (my favourite pairing), yugito (easy second). It's completely your call so leave comments and I'll figure out who he will be with. However I do not plan on telling who won but I will be honest when the votes are counted. I know how I can make both work so either way I don't care about the pairings. So anyways guys I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace out.


	4. Sorry

Hey guys Kc here and I just wanna apolojize for the lack of updates. I've been busy with school and I have my last final this week but once it's done I'll try to finish writing it. Now on a different note I was going through comments and saw a lot of comments on things like Naruto not bringing Kushina back to life in back to the start. Stuff like this where its just a plot hole are intentional and I plan to address them at a later date. I put things in for a reason just like I leave other things out. So if there is a huge plot hole just know that I'll address it in a later chapter.


End file.
